Echo and Narcissus--Soul Eater Version
by PikachuSavesTheDay
Summary: Tsubaki (Echo), is in love with the boy Black Star (Narcissus). However, tragic outcomes from a curse create hostility in him and sadness in her. Will her love ever be returned? Twenty bucks says no.


_**Dang I haven't been on in a WHILE, have I? O_O I took a little break from posting. I'm back now. :) Hopefully you haven't all forgotten about me. :O This is just a one-shot, though. It's based on the Greek myth Echo and Narcissus. Yaaaay okay now read it, peasant.**_

* * *

Tsubaki made her way through the dense forest, in desperate search of Black Star. She was waiting near a particularly large tree, as she usually did on sunny afternoons. He never paid her any recognition, though. She wasn't worth his time or energy of the day. But this day, for some reason, he caught her rustling around in the leaves as he was just making his way through the woods down to his home. He heard a twig snap, a small rustle in the bushes, and he whipped around to face his possible enemy. "Who's here?" he demanded.

"Here!" Tsubaki echoed. Tsubaki had a curse set on her by the Lord Death that she worshipped. He complained that she talked simply too much, and made it so that she could only repeat what others say...or parts of it, at least. It was near impossible to have a decent conversation with this girl, is what I'm trying to say.

Black Star looked around, but saw nothing. He exchanged the word "here" a few more times with the mysterious voice and realized that it was a female that was hiding her face from him. after a while of annoyance, Black Star gritted his teeth and looked all around the forest.

"Well get your ass out here! Why aren't you showing yourself and just copying me?" he shouted at the woods. Tsubaki was elated that he wanted to meet her, but for all the wrong reasons. She had a history of following him around, being his shadow, not knowing what to do to get his attention for she could not speak for herself. She took a deep breath before stepping out on the grassy plain in the middle of the woodland. The birds surrounding them chirped and sang as she gave a crooked smile to him and he squinted at her. Their small exchange of awkwardness was quickly increased when she threw herself onto him.

"Wha-hey! Get off of me, stalker!" he shouted, pushing her to the ground. "I'd rather die than have you in my presence! You are not worthy of touching a God!" Ashamed, and frankly scared, Tsubaki ran back into the woods, tears forming at her eyes and trailed behind her. She huddled up in a crevice and hugged her knees to her chest, sobbing. No matter how many people approached her, wanted her, she would only return to the scars of unrequited love. She eventually died, leaving behind only her voice that could be heard ringing around the forest when someone spoke.

Even though Lord Death cursed Tsubaki, he couldn't help but face-palm and sigh at her pitiful state. He waited idly by, watching as the young man scorned many girls and pushed them to the ground in an angry, hurtful way. Lord Death eventually grew upset with him, and cursed him as well. He made it so that there could only be person he loved, and that one person could never love him back, just like the rest of the girls he ignored.

One day, a cold, foggy day that was damp with sleet and slush from earlier snow. The lake was just recently unfrozen, and Black Star decided to wash his face after a pair of "dirty and unworthy" hands had tried to grasp him. He sat by the pool and stared in, mesmerized by the image before him. He thought what he was looking at was the beauty of a water spirit, smiling at him. He reached his hand in to touch the spirit, but just as his flesh touched the surface, it rippled and the image faded away.

Confused, Black Star tried again and again before completely throwing himself in, searching for the nonexistent water spirit. He grew more and more agitated and shouted at the water, "Why are you just ignoring me?! You'd think that someone of utmost beauty would love being with a God like me!" Lord Death rolled his eyes as he continued to watch the pitiful fool. Never again would he force grief onto the girls of the forest, for they all thought he was incredibly crazy now. Maybe even schizophrenic, who knows?

Black Star cried out in frustration. He stayed by that pool of water, doing nothing but trying to grasp it for the rest of his miserable life-which wasn't that long-and was shunned by the rest of the people. Some of his earlier admirers begged him to stray from the pool to go with them, but it was no use. As they cried, Tsubaki cried too. There was no more hope for Black Star. He died, leaving a small flower to bloom by the lake in his place as a reminder to all the guys that feminism was upon them.

* * *

**_Okay, so it's not that long. Oh well! Get over it! I'll come up with a better story sooner or later. I'm also working on a different non fanfiction story that no one is reading on Wattpad. So yeah. I'm a little busy. Anywhore, bye byes! :3 I lurve you, have a good day!_**


End file.
